Burnt
by Tanya Takaishi
Summary: A Daiyako poemfic. What do you get when Daisuke tries to cook at Miyako's house? Spilt beans, burnt chicken, romance, and a whole lotta symbolism... Oneshot.


[Author's Note: My first Daiyako! ^___^ The** bold** parts are Daisuke's thoughts. Just a bizarre romance with lots of symbolism. Read and enjoy!]

Burnt

**Charbroiled on the inside  
I smell something cooking**

"Hey Miyako!" Daisuke cried, his voice apprehensive.

A sigh. "You burnt the chicken again, didn't you?"

**I didn't mean it.**

"I wouldn't say burnt, just overcooked... a bit."

**Burnt to a crisp  
A wish full of blackness  
The stuff you picked off your hotdog  
when you were a kid.**

Miyako stared, eyes wide behind her glasses as Daisuke put out the last of the small fire that had ensued within her kitchen.

"A bit?!" She shrieked, matching the pierce of the smoke detector's scream.

Daisuke waved wildly at the smoke detector with his hands, trying to shut it off as Miyako ranted about never letting him cook again.

**Fired with passion  
Smoke building within  
The buzzer's going off  
but I kept on the lid.  
Hey, I haven't exploded.**

**Yet.**

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds! You could have set my house on fire! How hard is it to pull out the chicken when the buzzer goes off?!" Miyako's face turned red as she noticed Daisuke had turned his back on her, playing with a pot on the burner. "Motomiya, are you listening to me? Hey, goggle-head!"

Daisuke swung around with a big grin on his face, thrusting the pot in front of her face. "Lookit! I can cook beans!"

Miyako twitched.

Her head grew twice as big as Daisuke, angry marks appearing all over it. "Get out!!!"

He dropped the pan and ran.

"Motomiya Daisuke! Get back here!!!"

**Boiling on the floor  
Burning through the skin  
Captive in the water  
Keep the bubbles in.  
I'll swallow it whole if I've gotta.**

Miyako grumbled as she cleaned up the spilled green beans and ashes of chicken. Her parents would be home in an hour and there was no dinner. She made a mental note to never let Daisuke repay her tutoring by helping her cook ever again. She threw the wet paper towels in the garbage and began to search for the place that Daisuke had retreated to.

Daisuke straddled the balcony, his feet swinging on either side of it, his hands pressed firmly on the edge. The wind blew through his hair. 

He threw his other foot over and placed his hands behind him, gripping the edge. He kept his feet swinging, feeling the back of his sneakers thump against the wall. The sun was setting and it caused the buildings of Odaiba to become illuminated in their glow.

He leaned foward slightly, knuckles white from gripping to keep himself from falling completley. The cars zoomed beneath him.

**Dripping on your hands  
I'd fall into them  
Despite the mess I've made  
I'd fall into them  
If I didn't hurt you in the process.**

Miyako walked out onto the balcony. As she saw Daisuke lean off the edge, her heart pounded. Oh god no.

She screamed, "Dai-kun!"

At the sudden screech, Daisuke jumped and lost his grip on the railing.

Quickly two small arms wrapped around his waist, catching him and tugging him (with much strain) to saftey.

"ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" Miyako screamed, yanking him back over the edge.

He turned around to look at her and tried pulling himself up. "I wasn't going to jump, four-eyes!"

They yelled in unison: 

"You could've killed yourself!"   
"You could've killed me!"

With a final tug, Daisuke tumbled from the balcony edge, and landed (with much precision) directly on top of Miyako.

**I'd fall into them  
If I didn't burn it  
If I didn't light on fire  
If I could keep on the lid  
Keep the bubbles in.  
If I wouldn't explode.  
If I could let you go.**

The anger from each of their faces quickly melted away into embarrasement, wide eyes, and red faces.

Daisuke had never been so close to anyone before. He could feel her every curve beneath his body and he had never felt so... on fire. Every moment he and Miyako fought, he had an overwhelming desire to shut her up. Yet, he felt chemistry, heat, and excitement from her annoyed remarks, an anger boiled into passion. It wasn't until this moment that he realized he actually... wanted her.

Miyako's light brown eyes stared up at his dark ones, totally hypnotized. Things she had only daydreamed about, no man had ever wanted to be close to her before. Her eyes watered slightly as she watched her friends's tan face blushing and twisted in confusion. He wouldn't want her either.

But he didn't move.

She didn't speak up, in fear that he would leave. Might as well enjoy a realistic fantasy. 

**Fantastic reality.  
I'd fall into them  
If I could build back my courage  
To tell you,  
I can't move.**

He could smell her perfume.

She could smell his shampoo.

His warm breath was on her lips.

She whispered softly, "Dais-"

His lips cut her off. A kiss so soft and timid, so unsure and yet sure all at once. 

She closed her eyes and melted into his fire.

He ran his tan fingers through her lavender hair, never realizing how long he had wanted to touch it. Never realizing that with every insult, every shout and huff had been building inside him for her, just another push to explode. When she kissed him back, he wanted more. He moved his other hand underneath her back, pushing her closer to him, deepening the kiss, his heart beating rapidly with every moment she returned it.

Then he heard a sniffle.

As he let his lips draw away from hers, he saw tears in her eyes and watched them roll down her cheeks.

**Despite the mess I've made  
I'd fall into them  
If I didn't hurt you in the process.**

Concerned, he whispered, "Miyako-chan?"

Then, realizing just what he had done, he jumped backwards off of her. "G-gomen nasai! I didn't mean... I-"

Miyako scooted herself into a sitting position and put her hand to her lips, but still watched Daisuke through her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miyako... I just- you were- I didn't mean to." He stammered, the blush on his face growing with each stumble.

She sniffed. "You didn't mean to?" 

More tears ran down her cheeks. "Nobody wants me!" She wailed, taking off her glasses and burying her face completley in her hands.

After the initial shock, Daisuke knelt down, placing his hand on her forearm. 

She felt a hand stroking her hair and looked up into his chocolate eyes.

**Fired with passion  
Dripping on your hands  
I'd fall into them.**

"I want you, Miyako."

**But I can't let you go...**

el final

wow... that really sucked. A miserable excuse for a Daiyako. *wails* I failed!


End file.
